Dark Alley
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: What happens when hungry vampire Jasper is looking for food, only to come upon human Alice? Will he let her live or make her his meal?


**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or its amazing couple, Jasper and Alice! ~**

_POV: Jasper_

_**

* * *

Dark Alley**_

It was night, the perfect time to go eat. I haven't eaten for days, hoping my thirst for human blood would die down. I thought anything would be better to eat in order to avoid the emotions of humans when I make them my prey. Sadly, I cannot resist their scent and bodies filled with their vital red liquid no matter how hard I try. My eyes have gone dark but once someone or two fall victim to me, my eyes will be bloodshot red again. For now, I am able to blend with the human race.

I roam the streets, forever in a twenty year old body, searching for a tasty morsel. I just hope to feed on one person tonight to avoid having an enormous guilt from feeding on so many people. Why do people insist on going out in groups? Are they so self-conscientious of themselves or they feel too alone that they need others to be with them? How could I quench my thirst when there are barely singlets out? Getting someone to stray from there group will be too hard, nonetheless cause me to attract attention. They will probably worry if the friend doesn't come back after a while and come check on him or her. I cannot risk having them see the real me, a vampire. If they catch me in the act, I would probably have to kill them too. I'm hoping to keep the casualties to a minimum tonight.

I looked around again to find my potential prey. A group of men and women going towards a club. Two girls coming out of said club, obviously intoxicated. A young couple going home from their little date. An elderly couple sitting on their stoop hand in hand. Parents and a child coming out of the 24/7 supermarket, carrying a large amount of grocery bags. I closed my eyes in irritation and let out a growl from within at that fact I will probably have nothing to eat once again.

Suddenly, the wind picked up bringing a sweet scent towards me, it was a female. I quickly opened my eyes and searched where that delicious scent was coming from. I traced it back to a girl walking away with a grocery bag at hand. Her scent was so captivating and I bet her blood will be just as scrumptious. She turned the corner, entering a dark alley. I quickly walked towards her way, not letting my meal escape. I was definitely going to eat tonight.

I turned into the alley, seeing if she was still there. She was walking slowly, as if she was dancing to slow music. I could faintly hear her humming a tune. I took a step forward, only to knock down a soda can that caused a loud "c_lank"_. I ran at vampire speed, rendering myself invisible to her. The girl turned around to see who or what made that noise. She didn't see anyone at the end of the alley that she came from. She turned back around only to see me right in front of her. She didn't make a sound; she just stared up at me. Her reaction threw me aback a bit. _Wasn't she scared? I could have been a mugger or a serial killer yet no reaction from her_.

I ignored her lack of a reaction and studied her face and body. She was short, no more than five feet. She was lean but had perfect curves for her figure. She had a sweet and angelic face and had short, spiky black hair. She looked like a sweet and kind person but had a mischievous side to her that no one would dare to mess with. She was…breathtakingly beautiful. It would be a waste for me to take her life but my huge thirst was too distracting.

There were several strands on her face, clearly misplaced possibly due to her turning around a few times. I lifted my hand and reached for her hair. I slowly placed the stray strands back into their rightful place, causing my hand to graze her skin. She gasped at my ice cold touch.

"Who are you…_what_ are you?" she asked, curiosity emanating from her. She scanned my face and body. I guess my appearance was pleasing when I felt lust coming from her. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. She was lusting over a complete stranger. I really would like to know this unwavering, strange girl. "I'll tell you if you introduce yourself first," I asked.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon but I like to go by Alice, it sounds better," she started. Alice was a nicer name, better than Mary in my opinion. "I live all by myself in a small apartment," she continued, "I had one sister but she died along with my parents in a car accident. I'm nineteen years old and I happen to be able to predict things due to my premonitions. They aren't that strong but people tend to stay away from me because of them. I really like shopping and fashion but I don't have much money being that I pay rent and other things. I decided to go grocery shopping tonight to refill my refrigerator and now I am here, talking to you," she finished off.

I cleared my throat to answer her question. "My name is Jasper Whitlock," I started out, "I was born in Houston, Texas. My past is filled with war and bloodshed. Hoping to run away from it, I came here to this little town. Maybe to find a better future for myself. As for my icy touch, I am not like you or the others, I'm not human. I only look twenty years old physically and I have the ability to manipulate people's emotions. I'm…a vampire."

I searched her face when the words left my mouth. Yet again, she gave no reaction. She just stood there, staring into my eyes. Getting a reaction from her directly was obviously no use. Maybe if I felt her feelings, using my ability as an empath, I would truly know how she feels that she isn't letting on. Once again to my surprise, there was no hint of fear in her. _Wasn't she afraid that I might attack or kill her? What is with this girl?_

"You're not scared," I whispered, verbalizing my thoughts. Alice picked up that it was a statement rather than a question, "No," she firmly answered anyways. I took steps forward and she took steps back. I finally had her back up against the wall and placed my hands on both her arms. She did not break her stare as I became increasingly closer to her. She can't escape now. "You should be…" I whispered right before I sunk my teeth into the side of her neck.

The taste of her blood in my imagination was incorrect. It wasn't as sweet and mouth-watering in my mind. In reality, it was so much better. I wanted to drink every drop of her blood but something inside of me told myself to pull back. I wanted her…to live. I flung myself off of her, separating my teeth from her neck. I didn't have the strength to finish her off. Something about her intrigued me enough to let her live.

When I had let go, she lost her balance and leaned against the wall for support. She let the grocery bag she held in her hand drop and clasped the area where I bit her, maybe hoping it would stop the pain. She cringed and screamed in pain as the venom burningly flowed through her veins. Hearing her voice her pain made me cringe at that fact I put her in that state. I ran up to her, lifted her to my height, and hugged her.

"It burns! Make it stop!" she screamed in anguish as she hugged me, digging her nails into my back. At her words, I involuntarily hugged her tighter. This was my entire fault. I should have just finished her so she wouldn't be in such excruciating pain. No one as beautiful as her should be in such pain and sadness; she didn't deserve it after all she has been through. I used my abilities to calm her, hoping it would help ease the pain. It didn't worked as she kept yelling in pain and flinching in my grasp. "It will be alright in a few minutes," I reassured her, "I'm here."

True to my words, her screams slowly turn into little grunts and her body became more still as minutes passed by. She finally stopped squirming and became quiet a few seconds later. "Alice, are you okay?" I asked. She gave no answer_._ _Did I kill her from hugging her too tightly?_ I set her down and released her from the embrace to see what was wrong. She was seemingly in a trance but why. Soon I came to remember she said something about having premonitions. She must be currently having her first full-blown vision as a new vampire. This was a cue for me to leave now. As I turned, I felt something tugging at my jacket's right sleeve. I turned my head and saw Alice holding onto the sleeve, preventing me from leaving.

"Don't leave me, take me with you," she said, her eyes pleading. I turned my head back around and shook my head no. "It's best if you don't come with me. I won't be any help to you; I'll just be a burden. You will have no future tagging along with me. I am a monster, the most horrible kind. I can't stop killing people even if I try my hardest to refrain. I would just only fill your life with darkness. If something goes wrong, I might kill you. You'll just be putting yourself in danger…I can't do that to you." I shook her grasp off my sleeve and started walking away.

She quickly ran in front of me, prohibiting my leave. She reached out and took both of my hands in hers. "Jasper," she started out, "You said you tried not to kill. I just had a vision about a coven, the Cullen coven. They aren't like other vampires, they don't feed on people. They use animal blood as a substitute and they have a permanent residence. We both can go there and become better vampires." She looked up at my face for a reaction. I looked skeptical but she continued, "You worry about hurting or killing me but I know you won't. If you wanted to kill, you could have already. But you didn't, you allowed me to become a vampire and said you'll be here for me. We can live together at the Cullen coven. We can live a better life; you can change…I trust you." At her last words, she squeezed my hand lightly.

I tried to contemplate on what to do but something distracted me. She let go of both my hands and stretched out her hand to me. I stared at her stretched-out hand as she waited for me to take it. She had a genuine smile on her face. Feelings of trust, happiness, hopefulness, and possibly love was radiating off of her. I found myself involuntarily taking it. As our hands made contact, she quickly led me out the dark alley and walked towards where the coven would be.

I don't know exactly why I took her hand. The future was full of unexpected surprises and this would be no different. I was used to having my world as bleak as it has been since I was turned into a vampire. This Alice…something about her made me feel emotions I never in a million years would have experienced. She opened up a world for possibility, love, and happiness for me. My future is with her now and I don't regret her coming into my life. As we left that dark alley, my life was suddenly filled with cleansing light. I finally felt hope.

_

* * *

Yay, Jasper let her live!!!! Now they can be the soulmates that we know them to be. I apologize for my poor writing skills but I plan to become better. I hope to write stories about Jasper and Alice in all their glory. Please review! They are appreciated._


End file.
